


Nursery furniture

by RDana



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDana/pseuds/RDana
Summary: Andy is pregnant. Miranda decided to surprise her wife...**English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...
> 
> WARNING: Strong language involved.

**1.**

**Runway**

Andrea moved to the entrance of the building with a large smile on her face. She hadn’t wanted to tell Miranda anything until the doctor confirmed her suspicions and now she can tell her wife that they are going to have a baby.

Andy and Miranda have been married for two years and a new member to the family has been a consideration since they were engaged. They had spoken about all the possibilities and in the end had decided to try something very new... basically Miranda's embryo’s were transformed into sperm.

The revolutionary technique was still new and there had been part of a lot of ethical debates, from religious sectors to those working in Science. But Miranda Priestly can do anything and since they truly believe their relationship will last forever, no legal issues will arise regarding their baby.

Rudolpho, one of the security men near the elevators smiles at Andrea. “Hello Andy. Happy day?”

“Yes Rud. It’s a very happy day. How is your family?”

“All good. Everyone’s missing our pizza nights. Julienne said to invite you and your wife but, I can’t see her doing it.”

“Yeah, sorry. But I can come one day. I miss you all.” The ring of the elevator indicates the end of the conversation. Rudolpho is the husband of Julienne, a girl that lived in the same building as Andrea, when she was with Nate. They became friends and one day she was taken by surprise seeing Rudolpho at Elias-Clark. “Bye Rud. Say hi to Julienne and to Alice.”

**5 minutes later**

Andrea put her hand on the wall. The elevator has always made her a bit dizzy since it is very fast, but now, she starts to believe they will become worse journeys.

Emily, who is passing by, sees Andrea and comes to help. “Is everything alright Andy?”

“Yes Emily. Just a long day.” Andrea and Emily became a bit closer when a Andy left Runway, after Paris. The girl had thrown her mobile into the fountain and moved to a small newspaper.

All went well until two months later, when she finally realized how much Miranda meant to her. So she came back to the dragon's life, not as her Assistant. She remained incognito, sending the Editor presents and anonymous flowers that, according to Nigel, intrigued Miranda. More than anything, it put her in a very good mood.

Lost in her thought, Andy didn't realize she’d stopped in front of her old desk and smiled. Miranda, who was coming back from a meeting with Irv, smiled at the scene and decided to watch her wife, not saying anything. Andrea’s mobile let out a sudden ring, Miranda knowing very well the ringtone, stayed quiet and moved her hand to her lips indicating to her Assistants not make her aware that she was there.

“Yes mom. I am alright. Yes, the girls too and they are getting so big. I can't believe that they are fourteen, you know. No, no. We can't go to Ohio this weekend, Miranda is busy and I-I am not very well these days.”

The last information takes Miranda by surprise. She hasn’t noticed anything wrong with Andrea and is now concerned about what might be wrong, and more than anything, how she could be blind and not see it. Andrea, together with their teenage daughters, are her world and if she fails on it, it means she is failing on being a wife and their marriage would be at risk.

Approaching Andrea, Miranda puts her hand on the left shoulder of the your woman, indicating her presence. Andrea takes a deep breath. “Mom, I need to go. Yes, I call you later. Bye.”

Andrea moves and now is face to face to Miranda. The Editor-in-Chief can see happiness in the brown eyes she loves but, she can see something more. Andrea is tired, her eyes have small bags under them, indicating a lack of sleep. “I do not want to be disturbed unless the building is on fire.”

“Yes Miranda”, the Assistants say in unison.

“Andrea, darling, move along.” As the doors closed, Miranda very slowly leads Andrea to the couch, sitting side by side, hand in hand. “Darling, what is the matter?”

“Hum-hum, not sure...”

“I demand the truth, I can see bags under eyes and this indicates a lack of sleep. I am sorry not to realize before, or to help with it.”

Andrea’s smile is now bigger than ever, this almost take Miranda's breath away, she is simply beautiful. “It worked.”

“Pardon darling, what worked?”

“We are going to have a baby.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, the experiment worked. You going to be a “dad!” Miranda’s laughter could be heard outside the office, a relief for the two Emily's. Suddenly, the door opens. “Cancel all my appointments, move them for two days from now. I am working from home tomorrow. That's all.”

Seconds later, Andrea and Miranda were outside the building walking to Roy's car. They will collect the twins at school and give the news.

**Six weeks later**

Andrea and Miranda decided to reveal to the world the news about the new member of their family. They initially agreed to keep it in secret from everyone, apart the twins, until they had passed the danger time and any risk of miscarriage.

“Today darling, today is the day.”

“Yes I know Miranda you are talking about it non-stop since last night. You know, before you tell Leslie to do a press conference about it, I would like to tell my family, Nigel, and Doug...”

“Andrea, you need to be careful to whom you going to tell about our baby.” They had decided not to know the sex of the baby, since they want it to be a surprise. So baby “boy or girl” words are never used.

“I know, but, you are using Leslie to break the news so it will not be a secret to anyone right!?”

Miranda put her hand on her forehead, they have been arguing for almost two weeks now since she decided that it is better to tell before the paparazzi discover their news. Until now, miraculously, no one has realized because the doctors clinic is private and takes it’s security seriously. Within the 10 floors the names of the business there are a very well kept secret, thanks to a very generous amount of money that Miranda donated in the last five years, the same time that the building was bought, by her. Since then, she carefully made sure the place would have everything she needed.

“Darling, please, we already talked about how important is to be ahead of journalists.”

“Yes. I know, what I can't follow is why you hate them so much and despite this, married one!”

Miranda had been trying to stay very calm since Andrea broke the news of the baby, but it is almost impossible. The moods of the young woman are very unstable, one day she is happy, the other she is crying non- stop, the other she is screaming to the world that everything is wrong.

“Andrea, darling, please. I need to go to Runway and I'd prefer not have a headache before my meetings.”

“You know what! Go, go to fucking hell be the fucking dragon! I am going out too.”

And like that, another argument starts, which that makes the both of them hurt and worried. Before Miranda can do anything, the front door of the townhouse is slammed closed.

“Andrea...”

Caroline and Cassidy were at the top floor of the townhouse, looking to stay away from another argument between their mothers. They love Andrea and are very excited with the baby but at the same time, they were anxious of how this relationship will work from now on.

Before the baby news, the townhouse was one of the calmest places in the world, the girls even joked that the world could end outside and even that couldn't affect the peace indoors.

Caroline, seeing her mother crying downstairs, decided to do something about it and went to her room to take her mobile. Cassidy, the most emotional one, run downstairs to hug her mother.

“Mom, be patient. You know hormones can do it. She loves you.”

Miranda, desperate for some consolation, only hugs at her daughter as the world around her collapses.

“What I can do Bobbsey?”

“We will find a solution.”

As Andrea started to walk to the small private park not far from their home, she started to cry. Not aware of paparazzi following her, arriving at the small park, she closed the gate and sat sit at the bench there. Suddenly, a vibration in her pocket startles her and she taking the mobile into her hands she answered.

“Yes Caroline.”

“Oh great, now I am Caroline. And I am not the one doing shit!”

“Caroline, what is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong? Well, let me see. My mom is crying downstairs because her wife is being selfish and immature. Two, my sister is with her trying to console her of her heartbreak. Three, keep yourself calm because I do not want my sibling suffering because it's mom's paranoid!”

“Caroline!”

Caroline looked at the door where her mother was stood with Cassidy and according to the tone of voice, she had listened everything that was said to Andy.

Andrea, before she could listen to Miranda's voice, disconnected the mobile and turned it off. She doesn't want to talk to anyone and suddenly feeling very tired she found a position to be comfortable on at the bench and let her eyes close.

**2 hours later**

Miranda is starting to get really worried. She cancelled all her meetings at work and had called all Andrea's friends and no one knew about the girl. Caroline tried to do some kind of GPS tracking but looked like all her well knowing computer skills had failed and Cassidy was is making tea for everyone, because according to her, they needed it.

Miranda, not a tea person, since her time in London, decided to accept her daughters offer. Anything to make her think straight. Suddenly the doorbell ring and she run to open it.

“Mrs Priestly-Sachs.”

“Roy, stop it. What did you discover?”

“Well, I have driven non-stop since your...”

“Roy!” The icy tone of voice cut any explanation.

“The small park, 10 minutes walk from here. It is full of paparazzi.”

“Thanks Roy. Girls, stay here. Roy, stay with them.” Miranda took her coat and her keys off the table nearby and started to walk in the direction of the park. Walking was better because she could try to put down the dragon that is almost awake now.

**Park small gate**

The papparazi were trying hard to take the best pictures. It is not everyday that they can take photos of Andrea Sachs-Priestly at the park, alone and sleeping on the bench. “Wow, the editor will love these.”

“Unluckily we were not the first one's here.”

“Oh man, it doesn't matter. Look at her. Do you think the dragon kicked her out already?”

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and the photographers were quiet but still clicking their cameras. A new figure loomed, walking down the street, with icy eyes and a powerful feeling of security that scares all of them. Slowly, they make space for her, still taking photos and now asking questions.

“Miranda, are you already tired of your wife?”

“Miranda, what Andy has had done? Slept with another woman or a man? Can't you keep the bed warm enough to her?”

“Miranda, will you be getting another divorce?”

Miranda doesn’t pay attention to any of them but the questions, inside, are hurting her. Not because of these vultures, but because of they might have a valid point.

She is not tired of Andrea, she never will be. Andrea didn't do anything wrong, she is only overwhelmed with the pregnancy but still, maybe she starting to get tired of their relationship and this is never a good sign.

Opening the gate and closing it after her, Miranda stopped dead at the scene in front of her eyes. Andrea is deeply sleep on at the bench, not a ideal position for a pregnant woman that can easy fall. But the view is beautiful and Miranda is smiling at it. Slowly, not wanting to scare the woman in front of her, she bends down, and puts her hand on Andrea's face.

Miranda knew all the paparazzi now have a plenty of photos but she doesn't care. The most two important people in front of her do. “Andrea, darling.”

“Mira.”

“Yes, it is me. You should wake up. A bench in the park is not a good place for a pregnant woman to sleep.” The words filter to Andrea's sleeping brain slowly until she wakes up and a smile forms. Miranda is grateful to see that, it means that for now, she is safe. “Please darling, let me take you home.”

“Home?!”

“Yes. Runway will not have my presence today which I am sure, the staff will be glad for.” Andrea moved slowly and suddenly her eyes open wide. “Yes I am attentive to their presence. We should go my dear, they already have all photos they could have.”

“Sorry.”

“It is alright darling. We will deal with them later. Now we should go home. The girls are worried.”

Miranda put her hand at Andrea's waist, trying to protect them as much as she could. They pass by the paparazzi and now some journalists that have arrived in silence. The peppering of questions make both women reflect on of what is happening with them.

As they reach the townhouse the girls jump from the front door. The women were quiet, embrace themselves but no words were spoken.

“Andy, are you okay?”

“Yes Cassidy, I am okay, only tired.”

“Tired is normal but you look pale. Doesn't she look pale mom?”

Miranda, who was not looking to her wife, decided to check her appearance and didn't like it.

“I am calling the doctor.”

**3 months later**

Andrea was out working all day, she still did some freelance jobs, but not very often. As she came near the townhouse, she sees a big truck is stopped there. She opens the door and gasps.

“What the hell!”

Cara, listening to Andrea, moves to the front door.

“Hello Andy. Miranda said you would like the surprise.”

“What surprise?!”

Andrea and Miranda can't agree with the furniture for the baby room. Well, babies since they discover that one of the babies were hidden and they only saw it at the ultrasound 2 months ago.

“Hey, Ma.”

“Hi Cass. What is going on?”

“Mom wanted to surprise you!”

Caroline was at school but since Cassidy was not well the night before, Miranda allowed her to stay home. Now Andrea has her doubts if the girl was sick or if she has been kept indoors to help with whatever surprise she was about to encounter.

They walk hand in hand, slowly, until they reach the second floor, where the babies nursery will be. Andrea gasped at it and the two working men at the room, smile.

“Good afternoon. Your wife said to do it before you came back. We are at the end of it.”

The room is simply too perfect, too nice and too rich for Andrea’s taste. She loves the style of the townhouse but she believed she is supposed to have a say in the babies nursery it.

Looking around, she sees the very expensive furniture. At each side of the room, a single small couch with reclining chair, that probably cost more than three months of Andy's salary. The two cribs, in light yellow colour and silver – real silver, not the color silver-, Andy cannot even think in how much it might have cost. The blinds are yellowish with pieces of something that Andy believes might be gold. She just can't see more, it is too much.

Andrea, now sat in a small chair near the door, started to cry and Cassidy comes from behind to hug her. Suddenly the cry transform into sobs. Cassidy, not knowing what to do, gives a kiss at Andy and left the room. Downstairs she calls her mom.

“Mom, something is wrong. Andy has been crying non-stop since she saw the nursery.”

“Crying!?”

“Mom, you need to come home. Like now!”

Miranda cannot understand why Andrea could be crying. Is it tears of joy or could the woman be sad.

“Bobbsey, I am coming home. Don't say anything to Andrea. See you soon darling and thanks.”

**30 minutes later**

Andrea stands up from the chair she was sitting in for a while. Everything is beautiful but she doesn't want any of that. She imagined a simple room for the babies and not a version of a pristine palace of gold and silver. Her children need love and not expensive things to cover the possible absence of love.

Suddenly she can hear the steps of her wife along the long wooden floor of the corridor. Andrea doesn't need to look to know that Miranda is near her, she can feel it.

“Darling, are you alright?”

“Alright? Miranda, what the fucking hell is that?”

“Our babies first room. Do you disapprove of it? I can change it but I bought the best things...”

“Best things? I can't even think of touching anything here. How much did you spend on this room?!”

“Until now, not a lot. Something around thirty thousand dollars but somethings are still missing. Do you like the crib, chairs, the baby toys and the walls decorations?”

“What? Are you joking, this is a joke right?!”

“Pardon.”

“You can't spent this amount of money on a nursery and tell me something is missing. It is a insane amount of zeros in a single place.”

Miranda looked around, not sure in what to say to Andrea. When offers from designers started to appear at Runway she declined almost all of them. It was simply too much but this new interior designer sent some photos of his work and she loved it. It was simply a perfect and impeccable job. So she decided to contract him to complete the job and surprise her wife with this present, but she now is starting to believe that might not have been the best idea.

“This is ridiculous Miranda, I’m supposed to have a voice on this. How can you do this much and not ask my opinion?”

Andrea was furious and being angry during pregnancy is never good. Miranda closed her eyes, to hide how hurt she was.

“Darling, I can change it all again.”

“What point didn't you take in yet? You are using the wrong pronoun. You and you, not we. We supposed to sit together and look samples on the internet or books and we were supposed to do it together. They are my babies too!”

At that, Andrea left the room. She started to cry again and at the same time, Miranda walked to the cribs and touched them. It is a great job, the room is a room for princess and princes. When Caroline and Cassidy were born, James didn't help with anything, telling her she was the best person to do it.

Now, seeing how much her wife is hurt, she does not believe it in the same way. Maybe because James was the father, he didn't want to be involved in it. But Andrea, is a mother-to-be and this might be the biggest mistake Miranda had made. She left the room and went downstairs where she took her mobile from her purse. She need to make an important call. She need to fix all this before was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

**2.**

**Runway**

**7pm**

Emily had been waiting for The Book for hours now and in between, received a phone call from Miranda. The woman wanted an appointment early the following morning with the man that made the nursery for the babies.

Obviously the meeting meant she needed to cancel the schedule, for the week, not the day or the following day. She tried to ask Miranda but rule number one, no one was to ask the Editor-in-Chief. anything.

After the demanding phone call and following up with other calls, she was able to schedule the appointment with Philip the next day at 8 am at the townhouse.

**Townhouse**

Miranda had been quiet after the phone call to Emily. She simply didn’t t know what to do. Andrea had been in the guest room for almost two hours, she locked herself in and said did not want to be disturbed at all, and that she would spend the night there.

This is the first big marital problem between them and Miranda has realized that it can be the first and last one. She can't let herself think that her marriage might have come to an end. Why? Because a nursery that she planned as beautiful as possible for the babies...her babies, their babies.

Two weeks ago Miranda asked Andrea if she still was not interested in knowing the sex of their babies . The enquiry had a purpose, since if they found out, she could ask for a more adequate nursery but the younger woman refused denied vehemently.

**Flashback**

“But darling, are you sure you don't want to know. It can help to plan things.”

“Plan what? We have some stuff in yellow, others in white and in light green.”

“Oh, do you mean: 12 long and short sleeve Golden Poppy bodysuits; the 8 white pants and the 20 Seafoam green singlets.”

“Oh my God Miranda, stop counting it. It is going to drive me insane. We still have more time to buy stuff you know.”

“Darling, baby clothes demand accurate number of the right clothes. For twins you need at least the double of everything and we haven’t gone into this further yet.”

“Miranda, we have plenty of time.”

**End of flashback**

As Miranda walked into the nursery, she closed her eyes. She did not believe that Andrea had looked into the drawers below the cribs and the other places around, that are full of new clothes.

The nursery completed meant they did not need to worry about anything anymore and could just relax until the babies were born. Apparently, her actions were wrong and she might have lost not only her wife but their babies too.

Caroline and Cassidy came into the nursery and hugged their mother from behind. “Everything will be fine mom, give time to Andy. She will come around.”

“Thanks Cassidy.”

“She will. She loves you too much not to.”

“Indeed Caroline. And I love her too.”

**Next morning**

Miranda woke up before 7 am, having spent a restless night moving around her empty bed. The same happened with Andy in the guestroom and to the twins, not knowing what might really happen to their family.

On the ceiling of the nursery, Miranda had requested a sky full of clouds and stars, since Andrea had said to her it was the way her room was when she has been a child. So, the dragon demanded the same but at the walls, she wanted something she never had as a child.

In England it was very common, and she believe it still is, people love owls. When she was a child she asked her parents to do a owl tree in her room and that way she could look the animal every single day. First thing in the morning, last thing at the night.

The nursery wall is basically all Sapphire Blue and Cerulean, because the two colors remind her of Andrea. Only one wall is Sandy Taupe and that is the one that is her wall, the one of the owl tree.

Along the walls, two images of two animals that Caroline and Cassidy loved as toddlers, so the twins could be seen in that place too. A rabbit, Caroline’s favourite animal and an elephant, Cassidy’s favourite one.

Miranda had thought of anyone in the house, ensuring they would all be in that nursery room because she wanted the twins be loved from day one in there. But now she is in doubt of how much this affection could be interpreted wrongly. She should have had asked Andrea about what she wanted; and not be selfish.

As she reach the kitchen, her eyes immediately went to the floor. Andrea is there, eating something that Miranda believes be avocado and yogurt, one the things she's been craving for months now.

“Miranda, babe, look to me.”

“I-I can't.”

“I was upset, I am still. But I know you love us and I do forgive you if you forgive me.”

“Indeed.”

“Why did you decided to do everything and not ask me?”

“I didn't want you to be stressed with it. I remember how much I was, James never helped in anything about the nursery.”

“I am not James.”

“Indeed my love, you are not. But what I've done was wrong, and because of this Philip will be here soon to see the room and we will do the way you want to.”

**Months later: First day the babies spend in their new nursery**

Andrea had a very easy labor. The twins, a girl and a boy, were born in less than six hours after the first contractions.

Alicia Justine and Marcus Andrew Sachs-Priestly are now resting in the nursery room. Not too many changes were made to the room, since the day the designer came in.

Basically all the furniture was kept, apart the cribs that Andrea wanted to be made from wood. So the man and this team made something special and unique. At the top of the cribs, was two baby mobiles, made by wood too, with stars. Near the cribs, on each side, not inside of them, because according Miranda it is to soon, are two small bears, one in schauss pink and the other in cerulean, made especially for the babies.

Andrea was sitting on one of the chairs with Alicia and Miranda was in the other one with Marcus. Caroline is reading a book to the babies and Cassidy was taking photos with her camera. Now they are truly a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you all enjoy. This is the last chapter....but, hehe nothing is permanent. Maybe a continuation is coming, since the theme is a no end, specially if we talk about an Editor-in-Chief of a Fashion magazine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. This fic is a short fic so only 2 chapters... Next one tomorrow.


End file.
